


Roll With It

by moonfrogged



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfrogged/pseuds/moonfrogged
Summary: Everyone has idolized Mark at least once in their lifetime.





	Roll With It

    “So.”

 

    Three heads whip over to Jaemin, who had come up to slide into the booth beside Jeno, smoothly placing down his tray of chicken fries. Renjun lifts a pretty brow while Donghyuck rests his chin onto one hand and tries in vain to wipe at the permanently orange soda-ed table with the other.

 

    “So?” Jeno falls for the bait.

 

    “So. I heard from Yukhei,” Renjun lets out an exasperated groan, “that Mark Lee is hung as fuck.”

 

    “What,” Donghyuck looks scandalized.

 

    “That’s right,” Jaemin grins.

 

     “No. That can’t be true,” Donghyuck fervently shakes his head. “I’ve seen his dick before, it’s tiny.” Renjun lifts both of his pretty, primly plucked brows.

 

    “When did _you_ see his dick?” Donghyuck pauses mid head-swing. Huh.

 

    “...Elementary school...when we bathed together during sleepovers.” Jaemin snorts while Jeno sharply inhales some Pepsi. He should really learn to stop consuming anything while friends speak. Renjun hands Jeno a few napkins.

 

    “Well, no fucking wonder.”

 

    “Okay, maybe it’s grown past skinny-baby-penis stage, but I honestly can’t imagine Mark with a big dick,” Donghyuck drags a fry into some ketchup. Still coughing, Jeno grimaces. “I never want to hear skinny-baby-penis as a phrase ever again.” Renjun hums and turns to Jaemin.

 

    “Is there a reason why you brought up Mark Lee’s dick size, or do you just make it your mission to spread unnecessarily private information like this about everyone?” Jaemin just laughs.

 

    “I just wanted to talk about how I wouldn’t mind tapping that, honestly.” Donghyuck gags, taking another two fries out. Jaemin steals one.

 

    “Don’t act like you haven’t had a weird lifetime-long crush on him since forever, I know you’ve thought about him like that too,” Jaemin brandished the floppy fry at Donghyuck’s nose before popping it into his mouth. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

 

    “Just because we all fuck each other here doesn’t mean I want to divulge my supposed fantasies about my childhood crush with you all.” This time the Pepsi Jeno is drinking ends up in his nostrils. God damn it, Jeno. Renjun hands him some more napkins.

 

    “Speaking of, do you guys want to uhh...hang tonight?” Jeno wipes his mouth after a minute or two of gagging and wiping Pepsi from his nose. Jaemin bats his eyelashes, coyly. “Thought you’d never ask, baby boy.” Renjun and Donghyuck both groan while Jeno desperately fights against the blush that threatens his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

    Jaemin is aggressive. Jeno meanwhile...is not. So when Jaemin presses a hot kiss against his jugular, Jeno immediately falters and melts into his sheets.

 

    “Mmm...nice view.” Jeno looks up at Renjun(and Donghyuck), both having taken their time to shake off their bags and jackets. Jaemin makes a sound akin to a growl before nipping Jeno’s shoulder for his attention.

 

    “You’re like. Uhh. More amped up than usual?” Jeno wheezes out, Jaemin already palming his dick over his joggers. “I’ve been thinking about cock all day, I can’t help it,” Jaemin roughly paws the pants off Jeno’s legs. Donghyuck lets out a bark of a laugh. “You mean Mark Lee’s cock?”

 

    “Honestly, yeah,” Jaemin grins. The low light set at 50% gives him a sort of demonic halo. It’s stupid attractive. “Haven’t we all thought about him at least once?” At that, Jeno whines.

 

    Donghyuck pulls Renjun onto the bed beside Jeno, who had started rutting against Jaemin’s thigh.

 

    “Unlike you, I don’t jack off to every person I deem to be remotely attractive.” Still rolling his eyes, Donghyuck holds Renjun’s jaw and licks into his mouth. It’s wet and the other two stop to watch Donghyuck’s tongue drag thickly along Renjun’s bottom lip. “God, you guys are nasty,” Jaemin groans appreciatively. Grinning, Renjun wipes off the excess saliva and lies down.

 

    “I’ve thought about it.” Donghyuck lets out a “Hmm?” and moves down to start tracing Renjun’s exposed hipbone with his mouth, occasionally stopping to lightly bite the fading summer tan. Renjun shivers.

 

“I jerked it to Mark once.”

Donghyuck bites a bit too hard.

 

“FUCK. Ow, Jesus Christ, Donghyuck.”

 

    “SORRY, SORRY,” Donghyuck rubs the red indents with his thumb as soothingly as possible. Jeno giggles. “But like. Why.”

 

    Renjun takes a hold of the thumb still rubbing his hip to lace the hand with his own. Donghyuck rolls his eyes but he breaks out into a smile anyways. Jaemin cooes.

 

    “Remember that one year in high school I joined track?” Three heads nod. “I kind of walked in on him jerking off in the showers once.” Jaemin gasps.

 

“And you never told us??”

 

    “Whenever I even thought about bringing it up I got embarrassed, so no, I never told anyone,” Renjun shrugged. “Thank God he was so into it he didn’t notice me. I don’t know how sophomore me would’ve handled meeting eyes with naked, junior Mark.”

 

    Jeno giggles. “Is that why you quit track? Couldn’t stop thinking about sweaty, hot, Mark Lee?” Renjun laughs. “That’s like. the tiniest reason. Mostly just couldn’t balance it with the other clubs I was in.”

 

    Donghyuck opens his mouth, briefly goldfishing before closing and looking embarrassed. Renjun cocks his head and squeezes their still linked hands. Donghyuck looks off to their right at Jeno’s ugly peeling wallpaper.

 

    “So was Mark as big as Yukhei said?” Renjun smiles and kisses Donghyuck before murmuring, “He was.”

 

    Donghyuck releases the highest pitched whine.

 

    Renjun uses his weakened state to his advantage; flipping Donghyuck over onto his back and caging him in.

 

“He’s so big, Hyuck. Bigger than all of us.” Renjun’s voice is soft, but the otherwise quiet room amplifies it deafeningly.

 

    “So thick, too.” Renjun slowly slides Donghyuck’s sweats and boxer briefs down, just enough to expose his leaking cock. Jeno shudders.

 

     Taking the dick in hand, Renjun smirks. Donghyuck has to remind himself to keep breathing. “I bet I wouldn’t even be able to hold it in one hand like this,” he tenderly weighs it with his palm before gradually closing his slender fingers around the length. A dribble of clear precome spurts out of the head and Donghyuck cries out; the delicate touch too much, yet not enough. He vaguely registers a tiny, “Fuck.” Probably Jaemin.

 

    Renjun slowly starts to jack Donghyuck off, Donghyuck breathing hard and helplessly jerking up into Renjun’s small hand. Jaemin and Jeno haven’t moved, still watching them both, enraptured. Gradually, the hand slows to a stop and Donghyuck feels a tear well up in his eye.

 

     A thumb spreads the dripping precome from the tip down the shaft before Donghyuck’s eyes lock with Renjun’s and he flat out sobs. “I don’t think I can even,” Renjun’s mouth envelops Donghyuck’s cock before immediately pulling back off, “fit my mouth around Mark like I can with you.” Renjun flits his gaze over to Jaemin and Jeno for the first time in what feels like hours.

 

“Or with you two.”

 

His eyes are dark and molten, tongue slipping out to catch the string of come that threatens to fall from his top lip. Jeno lets out a pitchy whine and rubs himself against Jaemin’s thigh. Still keeping eye contact, Renjun lowers his head to blow Donghyuck, occasionally twisting his hand wetly where his throat can’t reach.

 

    Jaemin breathes in ragged breaths and hurriedly drags his pants and Jeno’s boxers down before holding both cocks in hand to jerk along to the pace Renjun bobs his head. Jeno’s teary now, and God, Jaemin honestly feels like crying too.

 

    “Please, please, f-fuck,” Donghyuck’s voice is scratchy and raw, cheeks and the tips of his ears flaming. “I’m gonna come.”

 

    Renjun cooly settles his eyes back onto Donghyuck. Popping off, he murmurs “Then come,” before forcing himself to push as much of Donghyuck as he can down his throat. It results in a nasty gargle before Donghyuck gasps and comes, thighs shaking while Renjun stifles the sounds trying to escape his own mouth.

 

    The grip Jaemin has around his and Jeno’s cocks grows stronger and Jeno whimpers before spilling onto his own stomach. Jaemin ruts against Jeno’s dick a few more times(Jeno squirming, oversensitive) before his come joins Jeno’s. Renjun watches them while kitten licking the come he didn’t catch. Jaemin moans and falls forward, crushing Jeno, who wheezes out tiny muffled “Ow.”

 

    “What the fuck was that.” Jaemin doesn’t lift his head but everyone knows who he’s speaking to. Renjun shrugs. “Yeah, you never dirty talk...like...ever,” Jeno’s eyes look glazed over but his voice is stable.

 

    “That was like...the hottest thing?”

 

    Renjun pats Jeno’s head, the latter batting at his precome-and-saliva covered hand.

 

    “Do you want me to suck you off or something?” Everyone looks over at Donghyuck, who hadn’t moved since Renjun sucked him dry. “You haven’t came yet, right?” Renjun giggles before settling above him and kissing the mole below his right eye.

 

“You don’t have to. To be honest, you kinda look dead.”

 

Donghyuck snorts. “Well, thanks.”

 

“I mean, you’re still hot though.”

 

Jaemin awws. “My babies are so cute when they fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol i swear mark will appear. at some point. if i properly write it ha h


End file.
